User blog:AustinDR/PG Proposal: E. T. the Extraterrestrial
What is the work? E. T. the Extra-Terrestrial is a 1982 science fiction film directed by Stephen Spielberg about a group of alien botanists visiting Earth to collect plants. Unbeknownst to them, they are found by government agents, spurring them to return to their ship, leaving behind one of them in the process. Who is he? What has he done? E.T. is the eponymous alien who gets stranded on Earth. While on Earth, he meets the ten-year-old Elliott who left him a trail of Reese's Pieces that he follows. The two shortly thereafter bond, with E.T. himself making a psychic link with him. This would lead to some comedic effects such as when E.T. unwittingly causes Elliott to release the frogs during school and then kissing one of the girls. He also shows off some of his abilities such as when he and Elliott were gathering materials for a homing device and Elliott ends up getting his finger cut. E.T. takes his iconic glowing finger and touches it onto Elliott's healing the cut. Elliott's sister Gertie also teaches E.T. English through Sesame Street. Unfortunately, E.T.'s health starts deteriorating and because of the psychic link. Elliott also starts wasting away. One night, the two successfully make it to the forests and activate the homing device. Elliott returns home to his family and his mother Mary discovers E.T. Just then, the government agents erupt into the house, setting up a medical facility and quarantining the two. Sensing that Elliott was dying, E.T., in an act of sacrifice, severs the link, seemingly dying in Elliott's place. After a heartfelt goodbye, Elliott closes the lid on E.T.'s case...but he saw that the plants he had revived earlier in the film return to life. He races back to the case, and once he opens the lid, E.T. awakens with a triumphant 'E.T. phoned home!' Elliott tells his brother of the news, and the two orchestrate a plan by stealing a van, and then making a go for it. Elliott also reveals E.T. to some of Michael's friends, convincing them to assist in getting the alien back to the forest. As most know, there is a blockade made by the government agents, and when it looked like it was all over, E.T. uses his telekinesis to lift the bikes into the air. They make it to the forests, the spaceship having just landed. E.T. - in his own special way - bids farewell to Elliot and his siblings by telling Gertie to "be good" or allowing Michael to pet his head. When he gets to Elliott, E.T. asks for him to come with him. While Elliott most likely considered it, he ultimately conveys that he couldn't leave his family behind. From there, he and Elliott share a long hug, and shortly after breaking it, E.T. raises his glowing finger and places it on Elliott's forehead saying 'I'll...be...right here.' With that being said, E.T. takes the chrysanthemums and enters the spaceship. Corrupting factors? Goodness Zone? Aside from getting intoxicated (but keep in mind that he most likely never tried alcohol before), E.T. has no corrupting factors. The film depicts him as being a wholly innocent being who bonds with the kids who teach him more facts about the Earth. E.T. in a way symbolizes childhood innocence itself. Before E.T. came, Elliott's family life wasn't really the best. With E.T.'s arrival, E.T. had left a lasting impression on them, probably unconsciously, but still. Admirable standard He willingly cuts the link he had with Elliott, fully content with dying rather than take him with him. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal